


Fragments

by anibrivity



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Continuation, Existentialism, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Personal Growth, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Spoilers, globetrotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anibrivity/pseuds/anibrivity
Summary: Poppi QTπ wakes up in a new world with no memories.
Relationships: Homura | Pyra/Rex
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. To Reawaken

"Stasis timer depleted. Commencing automatic release procedure." 

The hatch-door to the pod shifted and let out a metallic groan. A burst of dust and steam was pumped out from all directions as the latches on the hatch, one by one, came undone, making loose the large door that served as the "lid" to the pod. Two additional shifts followed - outward and to the left of the pod the rusted arms along the inside rim of the door attempted to gently slide the door along until what was inside the pod could safely exit. This failed. A mechanism holding the door steady during the shift snapped and the arm responsible for sliding the door off of the pod was twisted and bent sharply as the final latch popped out. The arm was left responsible for the entire weight of the door; it held the metallic door hanging for about a minute until it, too, could muster strength no longer. The arm broke off the rim and the entire door collapsed to the floor, leaving dust plumes in its wake. The robotic voice spoke once more - "Beginning reactivation". 

Inside the pod, a girl in deep slumber lay. Her skin, smooth and fair; her hair, long and violet; her entire body caressed gently by a red scarf. The essence of machine and human resonated throughout this woman. Her joints were segmented in key areas; an attachment around her face stuck outwards around the ears in cones and upwards toward her head in a horn shape, like antenna. Hundreds of metal plates were in careful places as if to hold her entire being together. 

The grey pads lining the inside of the pod began to glow blue. This continued for a few seconds until a monitor over-top of the pod displayed a full-battery symbol. From various openings around the android woman's body a yellow glow crept its way into existence. The inside of the pod shifted and a mechanism began transitioning this area of the pod from a standing position out into a spoon-dip position. The woman was tugged back by her weight and sank into the grey bedding as the pods chamber was guided out of the hatch. The woman remained lifeless in the newly separated pod bed for only a few moments.

After some time, in almost an angelic fashion, she began to come to life. 

"Uu-ugh..." The soft-spoken voice uttered as the pale light of the room crept its way into the girl's eyes. She felt about the space around her to get her bearings. After realizing the egg-shaped bedding was accompanied by a much larger room, she shook her head through another tired moan and grabbed the rim of her sleeping quarter.

Lifting herself up and successfully exiting the pod awarded her a greeting by the robotic, administrative sounding voice -"Reactivation procedure greatly successful. Commencing retrospective vital scan."

The girl flinched a bit as a green light enveloped her, calming as soon as she sensed no danger. Into her field of view came the visor-Interface; this allowed her to detail her environment and stay up to date on all of her vitals and power in real time. The voice spoke again. "All Poppi vitals green. Autonomous system functions of Poppi have been unlocked."

The girl's eyes widened as the machine spoke its last words. "Good morning, Poppi. Very happy to awaken you again." 

"Poppi...that is my name?"

The voice did not speak again, though Poppi so desperately wished it would. She couldn't put a finger on it, but there was a strange familiarity in the sound of who had welcomed her back. A comfort, even. One such comfort she wouldn't know again. 

Unable to activate the voice again, Poppi turned her attention toward the room.

* * *

"Scanning environment." A function she remembered almost immediately. Her visor interface blinked and displayed a detailed description of each item in the room as well as an evaluation of the area she was in based on it's temperature, humidity, and depth.

She checked the area scan page immediately and determined that she had to be somewhere underground. She checked a few of the items in the pale-lit room, but all appeared to be basic lab-tools, none of which held her interest.

She started on walking and began looking for an exit until her heads-up display alerted her to a red object encased in glass. A brief description and video demo of the objects functions made it clear that this was a weapon, and it probably belonged to her.

Understanding that safety was a priority in untold territory, she carefully placed the glass case on the ground and removed the object from the pedestal. A detailed scan began automatically, which resurfaced information pertaining to what the red weapon was and how she could use it.

"Variable...saber. Huh." Poppi stood entranced by its red aura. Dormant feelings within her began to well up that she couldn't trace back to anything. She didn't understand why this "Variable Saber" she clutched in her hand meant anything to her.

Sensing a bit of frustration, she took her mind off of the weapon, hooking it to her hip and turning focus back to getting to the surface. She located an opening with a path outstretched to a staircase. So with no other choice, she started on her way through the corridor. At the top of the staircase was a cylindrical door and an accompanying control panel. Through her visor interface, Poppi could access it remotely, and so she did. The control panel lit up green and the door opened revealing an elevator. 

The elevator ride went on for several minutes.

Poppi was left ample time to ponder various things: What she was doing underground was the first thing. She couldn't answer this due to lack of information.

Secondly, she could more than tell by now she was artificial, based on her data-banks, which had shown records of organic life to her. She wished to know who made her and what for. Protection? Was she a weapon? Did she cause some sort of mass destruction and thus had to be locked away?

She couldn't evade these thoughts. To make matters worse, one other, scarier thought prevailed her in this instance. _"Why am I here?"._

Recalling another function, she noticed within her internal files existed two "Logbooks": one labeled "General", the other labeled "Memories".

 _That was it! It had to be!_ Whoever left her down here had to have had a reason to put her memories in a separate database. 

"Okay! If it's gotta be here then..." she attempted to access the Memory Logbook, but was shocked to see the alert on her visor pop up almost immediately.

"The folder you've attempted to open is irreparably damaged and thus cannot be accessed, as doing so could corrupt your core data. The contents inside still exist, but are being kept inside of a ´black box´ so that damage to your other, more vital databases is kept to a minimum."

Poppi's head sank as she let out a sigh. "There goes that." She whimpered. Timed perfectly with the realization that whatever purpose she had was lost was the end of the elevator ride. The door creaked and slid open slowly. Light flushed into the elevator room, and Poppi looked outward at a world she didn't recognize.

While wondering what was waiting for her out there, she convinced herself to be optimistic, which somehow felt instinctual. She decided that if there was something this world needed her for again, she'd find it, or it'd find her, eventually. 

* * *

The elevator was fashioned inside of a man-made depression on a cliff. She noticed a curved path downwards perpendicular to the opposing cliff edge which oversaw a vast, lush field. She stood at the edge, in awe of the sight.

"Oh my...how beautiful." She felt in her a deep longing to know more about the world, which further put her heart at ease from earlier. Maybe she couldn't know her past, but maybe it didn't matter now. Maybe she could just start over. Her peaceful trance was soon broken by a time alert on her visor. 

"Oh the sun's setting. I better look for shelter." 

Poppi jogged down the curved path, but upon reaching the bottom, she had realized if she had no memories of this world, or who she knew, then she basically didn't have anywhere to go. She began to feel aimless.

In retaliation of herself , she decided not to dwell and just scanned the outside environment. "Regional analysis in progress...O-okay, what've we got here..." 

Her visor displayed some information about the region and it's nearby settlements.

"Gormott region. There appears to be a settlement northwest, and further north from there is a larger city…'Torigoth'," her heart rang again reading the scan results.

"I should head for the settlement before nightfall." Words that were accompanied by a reassuring face-pat to regain focus. It was going to be okay. 

* * *

She arrived at the settlement, which was actually more of a small town up-close. She giggled in anticipation. "There's... a lot more here than what was displayed on the scan page. I should update it." Her visor quickly adapted an image and description of the new area.

Though seeing the lively town made her undoubtedly happy, she couldn't help wondering just _how old_ her database entries were to have to be drastically overhauled like this. If this "settlement", which appeared small in the old entry, was really this big, it stands to reason Gormott as a whole must have changed quite a lot in...however long it's been. 

_"How long has it been?"_ her head sank a little again. She wondered why this mattered to her in the first place. How was figuring out how long she was asleep even going to affect her if she had no memories anyway?

She became lost in doubts again. People in the town whisked past her, saying all sorts of things: "Do you have any money for the inn?" Came from one couple. "Oh come on! We ate that for dinner last night!" Scoffed a man among his friends. "Who's the scarf girl? Never seen her type around here before." Said a passing merchant.

As Poppi began becoming more absorbed in her mind, the voices all blurred into noise. 

The android's thoughts tampered with her. " _I_ _don't get this at all…Why is the thought of how long I've been asleep so strange to me?"_

In an instant, Poppi found herself hitting the ground and landing squarely on her bottom. She got back up and looked around, only getting a glimpse of the culprit as they hurriedly made their way to the archway of the town.

"My bad! My bad! Forgive me!" the person responsible for bumping into Poppi exclaimed as they continued sprinting off, long Blonde hair trailing behind them, glancing back a split second only to make sure they didn't kill her. 

"That hair...but who…?" barely getting the persons face, Poppi decided not to worry too deep about it, simply accepting the semblance of apology from the person.

And so, it was time to hit the town! Poppi began wandering about, taking her eyes from one thing to the next. The descriptions of each shop and landmark on her visor were more detailed than she'd expected considering she had only just scanned the area.

There was a creek by the edge of the east wing of the main road. There, she saw little children playing in the water. One child stuck out to her: a Nopon. Other than the fact that he was as adorable as ever, Poppi noticed she felt emotional looking at this Nopon boy. She had strongly wanted to talk to him.

Poppi walked over to the creek as the Nopon boy began exiting the water in an excited sprint. Not looking ahead of him, he bounced right off Poppi's leg and landed on his back. 

Poppi stepped toward the fallen Nopon, uttering toward him a softly spoken reproach. "As usual, you pay no mind to what in front of you, Masterp...Huh?" she intercepted her own thoughts. What was she saying? Those words couldn't have been an accident.

She stared at the Nopon boy lying on his back, in disbelief that they had any connection. There was no way that was possible, and yet...

"RUDE!" The Nopon boy howled. Shocking Poppi from her train of thought. The boy howled some more. "Rude that scarf girl knock over Apo with not a care in the world. Scarf lady not even apologize to Apo. Does Scarf Lady not have nothing to say for herself? Is truly that cold and heartless? What the world coming to…"

Poppi scrambled her thoughts together, crouching beside the boy to help him up. "Oh no! I'm very sorry for standing in your way when you were just playing. I apologize, Apo."

Apo relaxed his next words. "Scarf lady is truly sorry for hurt Apo?"

"Of course I am. I would never hit you like that on purpose...In fact, I came to talk." Apo raised a brow curiously at Poppi's forwardness. "Want talk to Apo?" 

"Yes."

"Why?" The question froze Poppi for a moment. She _had no idea why._ Her response was fumbled. "I...Uh.."

"Scarf Lady take long." Apo's words scored her thoughts again. Poppi simply placed a hand at the back of her head and said the first thing on her mind.

"I don't know this place very well. So I've been a little bit lost."

"Need someone help find way?" The Nopon softly suggested.

"Uh-huh." Came with a nod. A sufficient answer.

"Apo live in this town whole life. Apo show around no problem! Come come Scarf Lady!" Apo began bouncing as he spoke, his previous defensive demeanor all but diminished. 

But Poppi's reason was an utter lie. She had learned every location in Gormott (according to her visor display, at least) and how to get there with a simple scan just hours earlier. She had lied just to spend time with a small, grey Nopon boy under the stars in a town she had no recollection of. Was it merely loneliness? Was there something else drawing her to him?

She noticed after a few stops that she was lagging behind and Apo was getting annoyed.

"Why Scarf Lady ask for help but not follow Apo or listen? Scarf Lady hear nothing Apo say!" He began to bounce, flapping his wings this time.

"My apologies….I'm a little tired." Another lie. She had woken up only around five or six hours ago.

"Apo show you inn so you book room. Get rest rest." 

"That's very kind of you, but I don't have any money." Poppi responded humbly.

"Where Scarf Lady sleep?"

Poppi folded her arms and tilted her head, eyes on the Nopon. "Don't know." She shrugged. 

"My house! My house then. Scarf lady sleep."

"Huh? I couldn't possibly…" Poppi turned her head away from the boy, not wanting to impose. 

"Nonsense! Apo not leave friend out in streets to be robbed or woods to be attacked by hungry Voffls. Nopon way is to help friend. Grandpipon say always help friend in need." 

Stunned, Poppi could only dig up a few words. "I...Thank you, Apo. I don't know how I'll repay you."

"Repay in Tasty Sausage when have money."

Her chest felt like it might burst again. Knowing a friendly Nopon struck a deep chord within her, and she didn't understand it. 

* * *

Apo's house was small, humble, and wooden. The kitchen was in the living room, next to it was a small room meant for extra storage space, and adjacent to that was another back room with two Nopon sized beds, separated by a thick curtain.

"Grandpipon not be home for few days. No need to worry about weird introductions." Poppi got a little embarrassed by the implication from Apo's mentioning of "introductions." She smiled, though remained quiet, as Apo hadn't finished speaking.

"Apo realize Nopon bed is far much too small for human size. Apo go grab sleeping bag from storage that human size." 

_"Human_ huh." Poppi thought to herself as she watched the grey Nopon rummage through junk and tools. Eventually he would unearth the sleeping bag, a peach color. 

"Apo not mind if rest now or if walk around town more. It Scarf Lady choice."

"I think I'll rest for now…Thank you, Apo." 

Apo started toward the door to head back out, but left Poppi with a question first.

"Friend have name?"

Poppi paused for a moment, then gave a reply bizarre even to her. "Masterpon not seriously telling me he-"

As she cut herself off in a rush, Apo inched forward toward Poppi. "Scarf Lady? Is head alright? Not have any injuries Apo should know?"

"I'm okay. It's nothing." Poppi darted back, confused and embarrassed.

"Friend sure?"

"It's Poppi."

Apo stared at Poppi for a moment, confused.

"My name. It's Poppi." The android spoke, soft, yet sternly.

Apo, still confused, yet unsure if he would get an explanation for the previous chide, decided to drop the subject. He started back towards the door.

"Thank you again, Apo." Poppi said, making sure the Nopon knew she had a desire to remain on good terms. 

"Poppi is friendpon. Help Poppi no problem at all!" Apo opened the door and playfully ran back out towards the creek. 

Poppi closed her eyes before the fragments of emotions crept in again. "Force low-power sleep mode protocol until 5:00 AM." Was the last thing she uttered up before the lights went dark and the yellow glowing around her body dimmed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably a good idea to lay this as a footnote. But you may notice how Poppi's speech is "normal" compared to how she speaks in game. This is not in error, as it relates to Poppis lost memories. her speech programming was overwritten during her reawakening so that she didnt straight up lose the ability to speak entirely.  
> i wanted this to be a bit of a mystery but decided that maybe its best to put it here since it's not exactly a major point of the story as a whole.


	2. To Be Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppi has an encounter with someone special.

"Apo never seen human skill with Nopon kitchen tools like this before!"

Poppi smiled as the Nopon friend watched in awe of her surprising grace and control over such small pans and cooking utensils. Determined to repay him for lodgings, Poppi promised Apo a big breakfast.

Contrary to the size of Nopon kitchen-ware, Nopon appetites were on the level of, and sometimes even surpassing those of humans. As a growing 'Pon, Apo stood on the latter end of the spectrum.

Apo sat on top of the counter next to the working Poppi with bated breath as the gooey eggs sizzled in one pan and a hash brown crispened in another. 

"And last but not least…" was followed by opening the oven to reveal Apo's favorite Tasty Sausages. Poppi gently shooed Apo to the table and fixed his plate on the counter where he once sat.

She would add a finishing touch before serving: a special garnish, which after examination was a component unique to even her. When did she learn this? She hadn't seen this technique before, yet it felt natural to do all on her own. _"There must be even more things I don't know about myself…"_ An unsurprising revelation, considering it's been the theme since reawakening"...but no time for this! The food'll get cold!" She snapped at herself. 

* * *

Across the table from her new friend, she smiled watching him gawk at the spread, wondering where to begin. 

"But why is friend not eat? This is much even for Apo." Poppi gave an affirming nod before speaking "So you didn't notice after all." 

"Not know?" The Nopon inquired.

"I'm an 'Artificial Blade', so I don't need food or water to survive."

"Friend is ar-ta-what-now?" 

"I'm not totally sure about the 'Blade' part myself. But I do know someone, a long time ago, 'built' me, ya see?" Poppi interludes her explanation by showing off the various segmented-joints,metal plates, and lights all around her.

"I'm...not exactly a real girl, so-to-speak." The truth sees Apo temporarily shocked out of eating. "That why glowy parts around friend! Apo think Poppi sick, invaded by firefly bugs that create nest! Or fall into ether river and then struck by lightning!"

Poppi closes her eyes and giggles nervously with a raised hand in defense, softly pushing back. "Aha...You've quite the imagination. But I'm afraid me just being an android makes much more sense here." Intrigued, Apo flapped his Nopon wings excitedly. "Do friend Poppipon not need sleep?" 

Poppi smiled, acknowledging the nickname, then spoke. "It's not efficient, but it is nice. From time to time I don't mind sleeping." 

Satisfied enough, the Nopon's ears reverted to rest. Apo processed his astonishment through grateful bites and spoke when he had new words. "Poppi is like never before seen! Apo want learn more more about Poppi!"

Poppi smiled. Deciding to hold on to the moment. "What would you like to know?" 

They talked all throughout the meal. As Apo spoke, Poppi felt distant, sprinkled hazes of nostalgia. This young Nopon was a new friend she had felt she'd known her entire life. 

"Where does friend go now?" Apo cut the water, wanting to see off his new companion before finishing the dishes.

The android gave an impromptu response, unsure herself. "Well...I was going to head for Torigoth further north. I don't have a lot of objectives right now. Maybe someone will need me while I get a lay of the land." 

"Apo house friend for long as she wish!"

"That's very kind, but I couldn't impose like that." Poppi insisted against the Nopon's words.

Poppi is then met with a frown from the young Nopon. A frown she's quick to correct. "I promise I'll come visit! I-if your unclepon wouldn't have a problem with it." Apo's smile returns. "Unclepon love new friendpons. Unclepon not mind Poppi!" 

Reassured, Poppi smiled as she turned the knob. "It's settled then." Poppi bows in the doorway before re-grabbing the knob. "Until next time, Apo." 

* * *

She stuck out like a sore thumb. The blonde hair, white dress, glowing green jewels and gold pieced armor about all of her.

This time, however, this woman was not in a flurry sprint knocking random people over like bowling pins. Bent finger firmly on her chin, staring carefully at a sheet of paper with what appeared to be instructions, she walked toward the town archway, leaving a second time.

Poppi only caught wind of a few of her words before the crowd absorbed her. "Three back-to back sightings...not normal…" 

Unkeen on the suffocatingly large crowd moving in and out of the main fork, Poppi decided she would leave for Torigoth from the back entrance. 

Gormott had a reputation for its large trees and beautiful flowers, with the Waytree being no exception. Poppi had stopped here to relax, admiring it's gigantic root-system that created hills along the ground and cut through miniature mountains. She was in no rush to get to Torigoth, or really anywhere, so she took to examining her environment, updating her logbooks old entries and enjoying the different descriptions and meanings of the beautiful flowers she picked up.

"Dawn Hydrangeas. These flowers require lots of water and often grow in regions with a history of heavy rainfall and sprawling bodies of water. They often mature in the early months of the year, and spread their seeds in the later months. Aptly named 'Dawn Hydrangea', symbolizing the birth of new years, and new life." 

The words on Poppi's heads-up-display got her thinking. _"New life… New chances…"_ Poppi clutched the flower to her chest and exhaled. A show of gratitude to the flower.

* * *

"More of 'em?! Seriously?"

Indescribable blue figures hovered toward the ground before landing and assuming battle positions.

"I didn't anticipate this many waves…Even with foresight, I don't know if I can keep up..." 

Through controlled breaths, the blonde fighter clutched her weapon and held firm, all the while the crudely-shaped biped monsters continued toward her. The frontmost enemy began flapping its clear, thin wings, ready to charge. Others behind it followed.

She locked focused with her foe, and it came to her, a moment-to-moment prediction of the enemy's upcoming attack. Her next moves were obvious.

"Keep it frosty, Mythra…" 

A roll to the right first. A swift duck next, followed immediately by a double back-flip. Lastly, a hop back to avoid a strike from above.

The enemy's attempt to regroup gave her the opportunity to retaliate. From her sword the fiery light grew in size and ferocity. 

_"LIGHTNING BUSTER!"_ she exclaimed alongside three swift slashes in front of her, eliminating three attackers. The last two attempted to attack her from both sides, but the final spin slash technique would spell doom for their strategy, and lives.

This attack, though powerful, wouldn't spell a reprieve from the onslaught. Three more of the same blue, thin-winged enemies descended in front of her. These were bulkier, more clearly defined humanoid shapes, with sharp, sword-like arms. 

The Blonde fighter lurched through pants and shaken words. "If only Siren...or Ophion...were operational...this would be a walk in the park."

Interrupting her internal complaints were the creature's attacks. From the front came the first one. It's attack was interrupted by a weak, yet extremely swift defensive slash that sent it flying off to the side. The earned distance would be invaded immediately by the next two attackers, leaving the woman no time for a similar reprisal.

Being forced to block a rush-strike with loose footing sent her stumbling backwards, and blocking the next knocked her over. With no retaliation possible, the attackers spared no time between strikes. Not about to die here, she rolled along the ground and out of the way of two quick lunges.The two enemies lodged their arms into the ground,temporarily immobilizing themselves.

She increased space again, but her attempt to regain footing was met with an oncoming straight lunge from the third and final attacker. With no time to do anything else, she threw up her free hand and cast a barrier, unsure if it'd be enough to stop the enemy. What she saw happen next was nothing short of a miracle.

With a giant hole in its abdomen, the enemy collapsed to the ground. The fighter looked behind herself to find the source of the blast, eyes widening lovingly at who she laid eyes upon. 

"No way…"

Poppi eye'd the enemy as it fell, clutching the Sabre she fired from, which was smoking at the tip. After confirming that the foe was disposed of, the android hurried over to Mythra's side. She stooped down, meeting the blonde fighter at eye level to check on her condition. Upon noticing the other two enemies free themselves from the dirt, she turned and locked eyes with them, rushing to their position to engage. 

Moving faster than a jet, Poppi closed the distance with swift, careful slashes to vital areas. The first opponent was down, and without even turning to face the last enemy, Poppi reversed her Sabre in her hand, driving it straight through the enemy's heart. A precise calculation. To make sure the job was finished, she let go of her Sabre, spun to face her enemy and kicked the weapon the rest of the way through its chest. The enemy groaned its last and fell.

The Variable Saber landed right at Mythra's feet. Mythra could only stare. She was proud and shocked and emotional all at once. With no words to speak she simply stood frozen trying to figure out what had just happened. 

"...ey….okay….?"

"....Ar...okay?"

"....you…"

"Hey!! Are you okay?!" Quite literally having to shake the words into Mythra, Poppi stared at her with concern, both hands resting upon her shoulders. Mythra looked Poppi in the eye and took her straight into a warm embrace; much to the obvious surprise of Poppi, who simply confusedly obliged Mythra and leaned into her hug.

"I can't believe it! It's been ages….You really _were_ still out there…" the heartfelt cry leapt out of Mythra's chest.

Poppi transferred her hands from Mythra's back to her hips and attempted to push her off, which only prompted a _tighter_ grasp from Mythra.

"I-..uck! I-...huh?!" Was all Poppi could choke up until Mythra's embrace eased and she could speak. 

"What do you mean 'ages'? You know me?"

"Oh stop it~. You're not seriously sayin' you forgot lil old me?" Mythra teased.

"Uh...aha…" Poppi nervously brushes her scarf. "Yeah...I'm sorry, but I really don't know." 

Mythra stares blankly, almost heartbroken. "...You're shittin' me." 

"I'm really sorry! I just-"

"Nah it's...It's okay. I'm used to this." Mythra says, clearly hurt.

As an apology, Mythra takes one of Poppi's arms and guides her into a handshake. 

"The name's Mythra. Thank you for savin' my hind back there...even if I wasn't doing _that_ bad on my own." Further attempting to restore her smug demeanor, Mythra brushes some hair out of her face and crosses her arms. Poppi nervously squeaks out "Y-you're very welcome." sensing the distance Mythra has put between them. 

Hiding her frown from Poppi, Mythra signs the sheet of paper she held back in the previous town and begins walking back in the direction toward it, leaving a heavy sigh in her wake. This silent get-away, however, is immediately halted.

"Mythra, wait."

Before turning around, Mythra brushes across her face, pretending to wipe away sweat. She then answers Poppi. "What's up?"

"Please come with me." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blue enemies are meant to be reminiscent of telethia from the first Xenoblade game, but more human-like. I figured explaining this here would help make my headcanon about the world post-XBC2 ending more clear. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Comment on where I can improve💜


	3. To Rekindle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppi and Mythra head for Torigoth.

The rain clouds in Gormott were gracious. Making themselves known by swallowing the sunlight would often be accompanied by the sounds of forthcoming torrential showers churning and rumbling in the sky. Travelers were amply warned from above to seek shelter.

Mythra stood entranced once more, stance firm and arms folded, yet unable to hide her emotions from the artificial girl. Poppi took a nervous step forward, inviting in Mythra’s expression of sadness and longing. Gently placing a hand over her own chest, and then placing the other hand on top of that one, the solemn request was repeated. “Please, Mythra”.

Mythra’s gaze deepened upon hearing it again. She knew this expression. She was seeing the Poppi from centuries ago, small and afraid of what would happen if she lost it all. Back then, Mythra told Poppi that it would all be okay. She made a promise to be there for her if she ever lost herself and went on a rampage. _She had promised to destroy her if it ever came to that._

But this was no rampage, yet... Poppi _had_ lost something.

Not control, but identity. Purpose. Connection. 

Under these conditions, Mythra’s promise...didn’t apply. Could she be there still?  
 _“I-...but…”_ A response was unable to be completed as Mythra kept looking at Poppi. A quick aversion of her eyes from off the android’s face and onto her chest area noticed her the sight of Poppi clutching her scarf beneath her hand. 

“O-oh…” Mythra softly moaned. Poppi held onto the red fabric shielding her as if it were the only support she had ever had in all her years of life. A sight Mythra couldn’t bear.

Memories or not, and technicalities of a centuries’ old promise aside, she decided in that instance that _this_ Poppi was still _her_ Poppi, and she would love her now just as she did then. 

Poppi’s gaze brightened as Mythra unfolded her arms and reached a hand out to her. Mythra’s own bleak demeanor crumbled as a small smile grew in its stead. Mythra lowered her eyes in a show of gentleness, and Poppi skipped forward closer, taking her outstretched hand into both of her hands. 

“So...does this mean...”  
“Yeah. I guess I can come along. I don’t mind.” 

Relieved. Poppi released Mythra’s hand and nodded, giving her a smile in return for her answer. Mythra smiled back, but unfortunately couldn’t shake the semblance of awkwardness present upon hers. Sensing that Poppi noticed this, Mythra decided to simply air out her curiosity.  
“But why, Poppi?” Mythra’s usual composure returned. “If you don’t know who I am anymore, I can’t imagine a reason why you’d want me traveling with you.” 

“Well…” Poppi wasn’t sure herself, just like with Apo, but she wanted to give Mythra a genuine reason. She spoke her true feelings.

“I just…Nobody needs me here. I don’t know anything about this world. I’m going to Torigoth right now, but I’m really just wandering”. Mythra tilted her head slightly, as if she had words, but continued listening. “I don’t know anything about myself or why I was created. If I was made to kill, or to protect...I don’t know these things”.

The words rang in Mythra’s ears. Her lips parted slightly, wanting desperately to reassure her friend, but shut again as Poppi started another sentence.

“But maybe...Maybe I can help people, and find a new reason to be here. I thought that I could start by helping you...I-If I really was your friend, as you said. We could help each other.”  
Poppi took to brushing her scarf, allowing Mythra to speak. A nostalgic warmth rippled from Mythra’s heart. She spoke gently.

“Some things don’t change…” Mythra let forth a sigh of relief. “You…you don’t need to worry. Your creator...he was- “

Mythra flinched slightly as a loud clap from above cut her sentence off. She looked up to confirm her suspicion of the noise, and her face was sprinkled with droplets. The two looked each other in the eye, realizing they hadn’t been paying attention to the sky all this time.

“Crap…” Mythra began rolling up the sheet of paper from earlier again. She tucked it into her shirt and started walking past Poppi. She got a few steps ahead of her before turning around and noticing Poppi was still weirdly idle. With a half-giggle, Mythra summoned her. “Well what? You wanna get soaked? Torigoth is closer, let’s get moving.” 

Another loud bang from the sky ushered in a sudden, furious rainstorm. Mythra began to jog towards Torigoth, confident that Poppi was right behind her. Her blonde hair began to stick to her dress, falling down into her neck and along her back, which prompted her sprint speed to increase.

Upon noticing her destination was still well out of view, her sprint reverted to a jog, which then reverted to a mere speedwalk. Getting soaked was inevitable, may as well not waste breath. Mythra shouted through the rain “You okay?!” hoping Poppi would call back.

The _actual_ response she received were two hands on top of her waist. Mythra scrambled and looked back to see Poppi. Confusedly staring into the android’s eyes at first, then quickly realizing what was going on after noticing the sudden sharp breeze around her legs as they floated off of the ground. “Whew! You could have warned me!”

Poppi simply giggled at Mythra and increased the pressure in her thrusters. They were now flying towards Gormott’s big city.  
“Should only be a few minutes now…” Poppi assured.

  
Mythra shouted again through the rain and the sound of Poppi’s thrusters. “Hey! Ya sure this won’t make you short circuit or somethin?” Poppi responded. “Nope. The outermost layer of my skin as well as my clothing are all waterproof! Now relax, we’ll be there soon.”

  
Mythra sighed and relaxed, as she was told, trusting her friend. _Goodness_ was this ride freezing, though.

* * *

  
The Torigoth Arch was another ever iconic Gormotti landmark. A long arched tunnel stretched along the pathway into the city, with bright orange lights illuminating the inside. At the foot of the city were two large separated archways with larger lamps at the tips. The sturdy tunnel gave weary travelers a reprieve from rain; the lights guided travelers to safety in the dark. 

Mythra hurried towards the tunnel with Poppi right behind as the pair landed. Once inside, Mythra fetched her hair and separated it into two large parts on either side of her neck. She walked toward a wall and leaned her back into it. Closing her eyes, she relaxed, sighing away her _long_ day.

Poppi leaned next to her. Mythra looked at Poppi, and upon noticing the length of her hair compared to her own, she ruffled around inside her dress for a second before pulling a ribbon out. “It isn’t much but...tie your hair up. Wouldn’t want water dripping down your back all evening”.

Poppi accepted the ribbon graciously and smiled as a show of gratitude towards her consideration. She took her violet hair at length and held it all over one of her shoulders, tying her ribbon around the neck portion.

Mythra took to crudely wringing the water out of her own hair, then shook it, and set it right back behind her. Poppi fixated on the tunnel, updating the old entries to her logbook. Her fixture was broken when Mythra cheeringly spoke. 

“A lot different from four-hundred years ago! Eh, ain’t it?” immediately remembering Poppi’s predicament, Mythra clumsily attempted to retract some of her words, “...Not that you would know.” She added rather sheepishly. Poppi giggled, acknowledging her consideration. She then replied. “My general logbook is not connected to my personal memory core. The logbook contains general information of all of Alrest, though much of it has been outdated so far, so I’ve needed to update it regularly.” 

Mythra tilted her head as Poppi turned toward her, curiosity in her eyes, worry on her lips. “It’s...been four-hundred, huh.” Poppi hung her head.  
“You weren’t missin’ much.” Was Mythra’s attempt to perk her friend back up. “Humans are…” not keen on clinging to beliefs she grew out of, Mythra corrected herself before continuing, “... _Mostly_ the same. Knowing ‘em for nearly a millennium, you start to expect certain things, and most of the time, those things are exactly what they do.”

Poppi looked into Mythra’s eyes, and tilted her head. Mythra’s eyes veered toward the ground before she spoke again. “I guess us Blades aren’t much different though. With the exception of myself...they all forget, and return to their cores endlessly. That’s askin’ to make the same mistakes over n’ over. “

  
Poppi stepped toward Mythra with an inquisitive expression, preparing to ask another question, though deciding against it when she noticed that Mythra was shivering.

Mythra sighed out a shaken, delicate whisper to herself while looking in no particular direction. “Sis…”

She then turned to face Poppi, noticing her concern. She attempted to brush the androids worry aside. “Ah...well, why don’t we head out of this chill and toward the inn, yeah? It’s on me.”  
Poppi nodded graciously and followed Mythra through the tunnel into the big city. 

* * *

The cityscape was large and sprawling. Fairly tall buildings were dotted amongst long residential district areas. If it weren’t so wet at the moment, the shopping districts would likely be bustling as well. People, and Blades were sprinkled all over the place. Poppi’s heads up display was filled to the brim with so much information to rewrite that she had to set all of the updates to the background just so she could _see_ out of her own eyes. 

Something about Torigoth struck the artificial girl. Though unrecognizable now compared to her old entries, there was a feeling she got from being in this city...almost as if a part of it called to her spiritually. Home?

Mythra could be seen at a touch-screen notice board near the archway. The notice board had a shade covering to protect from rain. Mythra placed her hand in a depression next to the screen which promptly scanned her hand-print. A complete “Merc-file” of Mythra popped up on the screen. Poppi looked at the screen with increasing curiosity. Mythra noticed and spoke. “Oh? It’s my Merc-File. I’m a freelance mercenary. I report the quests that I do here so I can make a living.”

Mythra removed the treasured paper that she held onto the entire trip and slid it carefully into a bottom slot. “See? That was a quest that I just turned in.” The monitor displayed a red text box. “SCANNING ENVIRONMENT FOR DESIGNATED HOSTILES. . . . .” the text box flashes green in the next moment, “TARGET LIFE SIGNATURES NO LONGER DETECTED. YOUR QUEST HAS BEEN SUBMITTED SUCCESSFULLY.”

  
Mythra brushed her hands together and sighed a sigh of relief for a job done. Not exactly _well_ done...but that wasn’t important.  
“This thing here makes it easier for mercenaries to take on multiple gigs and turn them all in at once. All your jobs are processed automatically, but to get your money you still need to report to the guild.” Mythra stretched while cracking her joints as she continued speaking, “I’ll do all that in the morning though. I guess it’s not super late...but I wanna get some sleep regardless.” She turned to Poppi. “How about you?”  
“Mmmh…” Poppi softly nodded and sounded off her affirmation. The two made off for an inn with Mythra leading the way. 

* * *

Though she didn’t need sleep, Poppi appreciated the comfort of a soft bed, and it was certainly a far cry from a sleeping bag set out on a hardwood floor. Poppi exchanged gratitude and a few more pleasantries with her new friend before they both agreed to hit the sack.

  
Hours into the night, all was peaceful and restful...until Poppi’s heads up display flashed an alert. “Emergency! Disengaging sleep mode. You are being attacked.” Poppi’s eyes shot open, fully awake, expecting to get sent flying through the building by her assailant as she was so foolishly caught off guard.  
What she wasn’t expecting, however, was what she got. A drooling, zombie-like blonde woman in a white dress with her eyes shut shaking her violently and moving her limbs around like a doll. Poppi almost began to laugh, but refrained as to not interrupt other sleeping guests. The drooling Mythra uttered mostly incomprehensible drabble, but managed to formulate “I’ll never lose...to yuh...Brig-brighdggg…” before her voice trailed off into nonsense again. Poppi was bearing witness to perhaps the most adorable thing since she had woken up, and honestly didn’t want it to stop right away. A feeling which would quickly change as the shaking became more vigorous and Mythra’s zombie-moans became screeches and yelps that could wake the guests. Not keen on this, Poppi took her index fingers on both hands and lifted them to Mythra’s face, poking into her cheeks.

The shaking from Mythra stopped _immediately_ . Poppi shook the dizziness out of her head and turned to face Mythra. She met a gaze of horror and embarrassment.  
With a _heavy_ sigh, Mythra left Poppi’s bed slowly, grabbed a pillow from her bed to bury her face in, and _screamed_ . Poppi’s expression was of mild shock and intrigue. The blondie turned around to face her friend, cheeks beet red.  
 _“I am...SO sorry…Gosh, I’m such a trainwreck! Mythra! You idiot!”_ She regained a bit of composure and spoke once more. “Yeah...I’m an awful sleeper. Sorry. Please try to get used to it if you want to travel with me…”  
Poppi shook her head with a smile and a light blush. She watched Mythra get back into her bed and, before cutting her lamp off, replied.  
  
“I’m glad we’re friends again, Mythra.”  
  
Both girls cut off their lamps.


	4. To Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythra wants to help Poppi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exposition warning sorry ;w;

“Ah~, there you are.” Mythra excitedly pressed together open hands near her chest. Her bright smile served as the waitress’ warm welcome back to her and Poppi’s booth. The tray-jack was set next to the table with the tray holding the breakfast items set on top of that. Mythra’s expression gleamed brighter. The time had come. Poppi observed the waitress intently as she carefully guided Mythra’s stack of fluffy, golden pancakes off of the tray and to her space, along with a pitcher of warm syrup and a mug of black coffee to complete the hungry blonde’s set. At Poppi’s side, she was graced by the waitress with a mug of coffee for herself and a parfait topped with whipped cream. The two women thanked the waitress and she smiled and left them to eat. 

Poppi's smile neutralized almost immediately, and her attention was next yet on Mythra, who, preoccupied with applying syrup to her pancakes, didn’t notice that she was stared at for a few moments. Once finished, Mythra returned Poppi’s gaze. The android circling a finger around the glass parfait cup broke their silence with a concern.

“U-uh...This place is cute and everything, and it was nice of you to treat me, but...You know I can’t _eat_ this, right?” Mythra slightly tilted her head, expression still bright and friendly. She spoke rather softly. “Oh, yeah I know. It’s just so this doesn’t look weird.” A half giggle escaped the tail of her sentence. Poppi looked curiously into her eyes as if to ask what “weird” meant. Mythra answered the silent request.

  
“Well when it’s just us two...Ya know, people would stare if I was just eatin’ in your face.” The widening of Poppi’s eyes transitioned to a nod. She understood, and thanked Mythra for her consideration and awareness with a smile.

  
Poppi, allowing Mythra some room to gleefully stuff her face, took to looking around the Diner. Maybe a third of the seats in the whole place had guests, she thought (well, she _knew_ , as her heads-up display told no lies). The urban silver wall-rims and silver doors, pastel wall paint and decals, and peach floor-tiling generously lent a “cozy-modern” feeling about the interior of this diner. Much to the contrary of Torigoth itself. The big city outside was simply “modern”, saving it’s brightest colors and beauty for places where people could be compelled to shop or, like where Poppi resided now, eat. 

In earnest, these were places where Poppi felt the least apart-of. Inability or need to eat robbed her the pleasure of enjoying famous delicacies. Looking at the comfy interior decoration and peaceful activity of those dining through a compact, efficient heads-up display that told her everything she needed to know, at all times, robbed her of the wonders of human experience, the mystifying feeling of togetherness. The not-knowing. She was a separate entity. Artificial. Her pain and joy were different, if she could even say she felt those. She was-

  
“Hey, can I ask you something?” Mythra’s words were like a lifesaver cast into the sea. Poppi promptly grabbed on. She needed her friend to bring her back. The response Mythra got was an eyes-focused nod. Enough for her.  
“So... Your memories, what’s the deal? I mean, you’re like a supercomputer on legs. Wouldn’t your past be backed up somehow?”

  
Poppi leaned in slightly, placing her hands on the table in an angled fashion. “Though incredibly secure, it would seem like my previous Memory Core was not infallible. It was damaged during the centuries I spent sleeping. I can’t access it, not even to see what’s wrong, or else it could corrupt my other systems.” Mythra had an intense stare, a finger under her chin. She took a few moments to think and spoke when her next question was ready. “Previous? So you’ve got more than one.”  
“Yes. When a core other than my mother core is damaged, a replacement one is simply partitioned off of that mother core. The replacement core is blank. If the core had, say for example, been a combat augment, like an element such as Ice, and that was damaged, the replacement would have no element. My attacks would be unstable, raw ether, until a new element chip was installed.” 

Mythra asked a topic-adjacent question out of curiosity “So which element is installed now?”  
“Wind is the element I woke up with. I’ve no element chips to replace it.”  
Mythra nodded and gave an “Ah, I see.” then returned to thinking.

Poppi had wondered if Mythra’s questioning was leading to anything. A wonder addressed immediately as Mythra started back at Poppi, with a conviction on her face. 

“Okay. So, like installing a new chip into an Element Core...Why don’t we just fill this new Memory Core up?”

Poppi retorted softly. “Well, that happens automatically, I don’t really-”

  
“No, no, silly. Let’s put your old memories back in there.” Mythra cut back in

  
Poppi tilted her head, a neutral gaze fixed on her friend. The statement was clearly meant to instill hope, yet all she could feel was confusion at the thought. What would bring Mythra to that type of outlandish suggestion? Poppi’s stare was a silent beg, a call Mythra answered post-haste.

“Do you remember our friend Brighid?” Poppi’s head dropped in a comical fashion. Now tipped toward the diner floor, Poppi shook her head with her eyes closed. “Oh, Mythra…” came with a half-giggle. Mythra covered her mouth, admonishing her own carelessness. Eventually a giggle would escape her chest, allowing her to settle through a sigh and speak once more. “Gosh, I’m sorry.”

Poppi lifted her head, still obliging her friend. Mythra continued from earlier. “I- Uh, meant that...One time, Brighid asked me a weird question. She had asked me ‘What would you write in a journal to preserve your own memories’?” Mythra had to think again for a moment once again. It _has_ been _centuries_ . “Oh! I told her ‘You’d know that answer better than me. You’re the one always writing journals.’”

Poppi sensed something was on. Mythra continued, “Apparently she wasn’t askin’ for her sake, but for yours.”

  
“In a place called Argentum, you once told Brighid that you would keep a journal like she was doing, in case your Memory Core was ever damaged. Brighid asked me what someone like you should be writing in it, because that’s what you asked her, long ago. I don’t lose my memories so I couldn’t help.”  
Poppi fidgeted in her seat a little, a small sigh made it’s escape while she listened to her friend. 

  
“But, It did get me thinking just now...Poppi, you have to still have that journal somewhere.”  
There it was. The small glimmer Poppi was looking for. So she, in a past life, _knew_ that there was a potential for her to lose herself if a core became damaged. An external backup was the logical decision to make. Even though a journal seems, in hindsight...unreliable, it was _something._

Poppi gave a question of her own, riding the very thin coat-tail of possibility hanging before her. “Might you have any idea where it is?”

  
Mythra’s neck and head were hung off to the side of a shoulder, a shallow disappointment formed in her eyes and lips. “No clue. But, based on our old travels together, I know a few good places to check.”

Poppi wasn’t too surprised. It _has_ been hundreds of years. But still, the heartfelt suggestion from Mythra didn’t go unnoticed. She truly cared, and this was enough to get a smile back out of Poppi.  
“Look, it’s not much but...I figure since we’re traveling together now anyway, we may as well try. Records of the ‘Old World’ were salvaged and preserved all over Alrest around sixty or so years ago. It was a pretty huge deal. Your journal could be one of the things they pulled up!” Even though Poppi still had her doubts, she figured having something to search for couldn’t hurt. And so her mind was made up. She would believe in Mythra.

It had been the end of the meal for a while, but the waitress was kind enough to over-attend to her other guests rather than interrupting the android and her friend. When ready, Mythra gave a gentle wave and the spunky waitress trotted over. 

* * *

“R-really?! That much?”  
Mythra smiled at the waitress and shook her head. “It’s nothing, have a good day.” The waitress bowed and saw off her two guests.  
“What now?” Poppi spoke as they left the diner.

“Gonna collect my payment from yesterday’s quest, and ask about a survey I organized about a week ago. Things have been weird since before you woke up, what with those enemies… I need to know what’s going on.” 

Poppi replied “R-right. Please allow me to come with you. I want to help.”  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. To Repay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppi and Mythra encounter the mysterious foes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotta fightin words. Please let me know if you were able to follow.

The streets of Torigoth bustled in the morning. Titan-carriages were energy-efficient transportation along the roads, and a far cry from when the only thing on a small Titan’s back was a cannon. Small children played in inlet playgrounds, and bigger ones zipped through the sidewalks on bicycles. Shopping centres were at key junctions between the stretches of residential blocks full of families. All walks of life mingled and interacted in their own ways. Torigoth was sprawling.

  
Poppi looked off in Mythra’s direction, who had seemed lost in thought. Mythra wasn’t quite used to peace or prosperity, but she knew it was much, much better than the centuries of life it took to get to this point. Centuries of which she lived through every single one. 

Mythra took in a deep breath and spoke, not returning her gaze to Poppi. “It’s nice, ya know? We don’t have to fight as much anymore. Everyone has what they need now.”  
Poppi gave an affirmation softly, “Uh-huh,” and then asked a question, “People fought a lot before?” 

“Big time. The little conflicts you see today are nothing compared to what I lived through, and sacrificed…” Mythra’s voice trailed off, and then got back on course, “...For things to be like they are now.”  
Poppi was piqued by the Blade’s assertion. She let her curiosity roam. “Mythra...Forgive me if this is rude, but, are you someone important?” Mythra giggled, then replied. “Sorta. I’ve been through the battles it took to get us to this ‘New World’, and I’ve helped a little bit along in shaping it to what it is now.” Poppi grew more invested as Mythra spoke.

“Back when this world was on the brink of death, all Blades ever did was fight. Now some of em awaken and just live normal lives.”  
“That’s amazing!” Poppi couldn’t contain her newfound admiration for her friend, “You did all of this…”

Mythra stopped walking dead in her tracks. Poppi got a step ahead of her before noticing and stopping as well. Mythra turned to face Poppi at last, shaking her head with a small smile. “No. I had help. None of this would have been possible without the people who gave me a second chance all those years ago. Poppi...you were one of those people.”  
Poppi and Mythra were looking straight into each other's eyes. The android was stunned at the revelation, but admittedly couldn’t fully process her friend's words, even if they _were_ the truth. That part of her life was still locked away, still keeping her from fully knowing what she ever meant to anyone. “I-I see…” Was all she could muster. 

Mythra took a step forward to be next to Poppi, and spoke solemnly once more. “I’m here still ‘cus of some kind people that fought alongside me. I want to repay them by protecting the world we won, so I’ve been sticking around.”  
Poppi was surprised at Mythra’s humility. Was “sticking around” really the right phrase to attribute to choosing to remain alive for _hundreds of years?_

* * *

“Vandham Initiative” Were the words sculpted into the pearl archway preceding the sliding doors whose clear windows displayed the inner workings of the mercenary guilds offices. 

“I’ll be a bit. Do you mind waiting?” Poppi shook her head to tell Mythra that she didn’t mind. Mythra still chose to elaborate on her objective. “I’m one of the highest ranks for this branch, so I have to talk logistical crap with the other high-ups about our deployment and whatnot. It’s pretty boring.” Mythra folded her arms, her expression becoming more focused. “But I also need to know what the results of my survey orders were.” 

With that, Poppi and Mythra entered the guild offices. Mythra went off up some stairs on her own, and Poppi remained in the lobby. It looked to be an incredibly busy day for the staff, composed of humans and Blades alike. Papers were stacked on each desk, hiding the residents responsible for the sounds of the clicking keyboards. To see the desk-workers behind all of the papers and folders, Poppi needed to turn on her thermal-visor. She had wondered if the brightness of the red thermal signatures representing each person varied for any particular reason...Stress? 

* * *

“That’s all you know? Really, Mitch?” Mythra cupped her chin in her fingers, thinking about what her colleague had told her. The colleague spoke to elaborate.

  
“ _For now_ . This new threat is really unlike what we’ve seen prior. We know they can’t form on their own...They use ether in the surrounding area to bond to physical objects and that’s how they get physical forms. A lot of what my division’s encountered have been deformed, half-beings, and not very threatening ones either. Nuisances, really.”

Mythra pushed back. “But the ones I’ve been fighting-”

  
“We know. We read your reports. They bear resemblance to Blades and some have even had weapons of their own. We’ve been looking into it but we just haven’t been able to find new records. We believe you when you say they were strong. We’re preparing for the event that they do show themselves.”

Mythra scoffed, but chose to move on, as being upset would do no good. “And what about the survey team?”  
“They came up dry too I’m afraid.”  
 _“Ugh.”_ Mythra scoffed again, questioning the integrity of her colleagues' leadership.

 _  
_Mitch walked over to Mythra’s side of the execs table and sat on top of it. “Look, Aegis...ya sure those encounters weren’t just some bad slides? We all have off-days.”  
 _“I have a name._ ” Mythra bit back at Mitch’s remark. “And no. I could take on Titan-weapons by myself on a bad day. You know what I am.” Mitch noticed the change in Mythra’s expression was a bit somber now as she spoke further.  
“Those were not normal. I’m surprised the Temperantia search team came up short...The ether field we detected there was _exactly_ like what I felt when fighting those things-”

  
“Before I forget.” Mitch interrupted. He walked over to a filing cabinet and withdrew from it a sealed envelope. He casually frisbee’d it onto Mythra’s portion of the table. “That’s you.”

“Thanks.” Mythra held the envelope up to feel about it. Satisfied with it’s thickness, she returned to the conversation. “How long till we can get another search team out?”  
“I think I can get one for ya in two days to go behind the Temperantia team, since it itches so bad.” The sly Mitch remarked.

  
“Don’t mock me.” Mythra immediately retaliated. “I’m not doing this for my health. Those things were freaks. You’ll be sorry if you don’t pick up your slack, Mitch~.”  
A red light and alert signal flashed from the monitor in front of the exec table, prompting Mythra to flinch and scurry from her seat. The monitor displayed a rapidly densifying ether field, with a growing number of small, red dots populating the area designated by the monitor.

Mythra immediately recognized the coordinates on the bottom right of the screen as being the same coordinates in Temperantia where she ordered the survey team to investigate.  
 _“Shit.”_ Mythra slammed a fist down, then snapped her head towards Mitch. _“Are they home?! Mitch?!”_ _  
_Mitch stumbled, his previous coy demeanor shattered like glass. “N-not all of them, I-”

  
 _“Get those boys out of there, now! Send buggies and order them to disperse! They are not to engage!”_ Mythra’s words shot energy into Mitch, and he sprang to action with making all of the necessary connections and sending orders out left and right. “Transport, get buggies on the ground and send them to the Temperantia squad ASAP!” Mitch immediately switched lines.

“Survey team, do not engage! You got legs, use 'em! Move your asses! I repeat, do not engage! Head for the rendezvous point where my buggies are landing and get your asses home. Butterfly is on her way. Temperantia is now a combat zone.” 

Mitch cut the communication and stared into the monitor at his desk, breathing heavily and sweating. Mythra stormed off, leaving the envelope with her money on the exec table.

  
“I heard everything.” Poppi was already inside the driver seat of a buggy waiting at the front door. “You can drive?” Mythra inquired.  
“I can operate any machine.” Poppi assured the Blade. “The coordinates were remotely logged into my HUD. We can get moving.”

With those words, Poppi started the ignition and put her pedal to the metal. Mythra turned to Poppi to inform her of something. “We need to leave this buggy at a rendezvous point for the survey team to take back...whoever is alive when we get there.”  
“Don’t talk like that.” Poppi’s words pinned into Mythra, jolting her. “They’ll be alive.”

* * *

  
Temperantia, named after a military “buffer-zone” between two once great Titan-nations under the same name. As the center of the huge, unified continent, Temperantia serves many purposes, largely involving making trade and transportation to each region accessible and low-cost. Temperantia is a region that the great nations of Alrest dub “For us all.” Weapons or military might of any kind is forbidden from being stashed or used at all in the Great Center, making split-second defenses, such as the one Poppi and Mythra were responsible for now, much more difficult. 

“We can get about seven of you in here. Is that alright?” the survey team member answered Poppi, “Yeah that should do it. Yours and the other three buggies here will be enough for our numbers now.” Mythra cocked her head toward the team member as she exited the buggy. The team member spoke further, “Some of our boys...they got splashed.” Mythra groaned and looked down in shame, but pulled it together. He spoke again, “Those things. They weren’t like nothing we ever saw in our lives. It’s a miracle the amount of us that made it here alive did.”

  
“Yeah. It is.” Poppi added softly, and then asked “Can you drive?”  
“Yep. I’ll get us out of here in no time flat.” The ignition was started up. Before departure the survey member whistled, which caught the attention of the one he was aiming for. “Make us proud, Butterfly.”

  
The buggies all raced off toward Gormott.  
Poppi and Mythra stood to face the direction of their bluish-green enemies together, a second time. These ones were different, however. The membrane that defined their life substance was encasing...Machinery. Each one of the monsters had a yellow core inside of their chest, metal limbs, and thrusters on their backs. They all carried a variety of weapons. 

This fight would be tougher than even last time. Mythra couldn’t let herself slip up again.  
Poppi stepped beside her friend and elbow’d her in the shoulder, greeting Mythra’s glare with a smirk. “Butterfly?~”  
“I don’t wanna talk about it.”  
The enemies were closing in. Just a few metres from the girls now. Mythra spoke to Poppi this time “...Good to go?”  
“You bet!”

* * *

  
The flying enemies organized themselves in a V-formation. An indication that their strikes were going to be coordinated. Poppi and Mythra bolted off in opposite directions, each attempting to draw attention to one half of the flock. Mythra shouted “Make noise! Get them to attack you first!” and then proceeded to send two unaimed air-slashes of light careening toward her half of the flock. On Poppi’s side, she took the Variable Saber and fired an ether blast into the air, making a miniature explosion and successfully luring her opponents.

  
The V-formation split into two line formations.  
“Sixteen hostiles in total, Mythra!” Poppi alerted her friend.  
“Numbers I can deal with.” Mythra responded. From the front the double blades of one enemy came flying down at her, thrusters raging. A sidestep was all she needed to make away from the attack. Still in close range, she stabbed the Aegis sword in front of her in a quick motion. A failed retaliation. The enemy launched itself backward, and Mythra’s attention was soon stolen away by the other enemies. A coordinated dove strike was aimed at the Aegis, with the enemies in the back of the row curving around the line towards the sides of her. Offense was the best defense in this situation. Mythra wasted no time leaping into the air, evading the attack and allowing the speeding attackers to smack into each other.  
 _“RAY OF PUNISHMENT!” s_ he sent her light enveloped blade careening to the ground like a meteorite.

  
Poppi was being circled by three attackers. They zipped around her once, then again, picking up more speed with each circulation.  
“They are attempting to jam the ether in the immediate area.” Read Poppi’s heads-up display. She knew exactly what to do. The surrounding ether begun to stir, though not for long, as Poppi channeled ether from her own ether-furnace core, sending it through her Element Channel. She created a wind tunnel, sending her and the attackers flying. The wind tunnel set her attackers into a topsy-turvy, while Poppi remained in control. From the center of the tunnel she fired an ether shot into each foe with pinpoint accuracy, dispatching them. With a graceful landing, she watched the flight patterns of more targets that would close in towards her through her HUD.

  
Mythra focused and said focus granted her a foresight prediction. An enemy holding a spear would lunge while it’s wingman fired an ether cannon at her from the rear. Mythra let her weapon dissipate into ether particles to free her hands up. She casted an ether barrier, which blocked the shots from the ether cannon, while the spear-wielding foe bounced right off of the barrier and _into those same shots,_ destroying it. The smoke from the explosion allowed Mythra to conceal her movement around the battlefield. A jump strike at the enemy with the ether cannon after circling around it before it could detect her was enough to spell it’s doom. 

The smoke from _this_ explosion, however, wouldn’t benefit Mythra the same way. A foresight prediction gave her a hazy picture of what would happen next, but it was far too difficult to see inside of the smoke cloud. She only knew that they would try to dogpile her, but not exactly how.  
  


Poppi used miniature wind-discs on her heels to weave around her enemies fluidly and quickly. This proved to be a great strategy. Poppi weaved backwards out of rush strike, and then recaptured close-quarters in an instant, dissipating the wind for a moment to plant her feet and put weight into her stab. Five down. Three left for Poppi’s side of the fight.

  
Mythra, trapped in smoke, didn’t know if she fancied running, as she couldn’t see far enough past herself. Against her foresight prediction was an attempt from another ether-cannon. This one came as a stray from Poppi’s side of the fight, attempting to make the girls scramble. Mythra could feel the heat of the shot being charged. It was a fire element cannon, and the enemy attempted to ignite the heavy, black smoke consuming the Aegis Blade. Three attackers co-opted a strategy involving this, casting ether barriers around themselves and readying lunges with each of their weapons. Mythra knew an ether barrier of her own wouldn’t survive an explosion cascade on top of multiple direct attacks. 

_“No you don’t!_ ” Poppi exclaimed, rushing to kick up another wind tunnel to disperse the smoke around her friend, but forgetting to watch her six in the moment. Poppi’s last two opponents pinned her to the ground from behind. 

“Damn! I-” Poppi struggled as her enemies prepared to skewer her with their blades. She set off her thrusters at max throttle to break free.  
 _This was a mistake.  
_ She broke free from her attackers, flying out of their grasp...but into the wrath of the Aegis.

  
 _“I’m through with this!”_ Mythra yelled at the top of her lungs before raising her sword toward the sky, pumping ungodly amounts of ether into the blade. “I’ll just make a Siren blast _myself!_ ”  
A gigantic tower of light enshrined Mythra, vaporizing her foes in the surrounding area.  
It was also about to vaporize Poppi, who couldn’t de-thrust in time to avoid flying straight into the massive pillar of light. Poppi cried out.  
 _“MYTHRA!_ _STOP ATTACKING!”_

  
Mythra heard the plea. “Poppi?!” She discharged all of the ether energy in her blade. This sudden action caused her legs to buckle. Ether isn’t supposed to be cast out in such extreme quantities.  
Poppi darted straight into Mythra, and then into a rock structure.

  
Both girls were reeling from the shock of pressing into each other _that_ hard, but they had taken minimal damage, as Poppi was quick-witted enough to cast an ether barrier that bore the brute force of the impact. Poppi pulled herself off of Mythra, who was dizzy and gasping, yet still had the energy to look Poppi in the eye with a sloppy, coy smirk.  
“Someone missed me.”  
Poppi sighed while her cheeks grew red. She side-stepped Mythra’s playful remark “Maybe...we should practice fighting together next time.”

Mythra didn’t respond to that, instead opting to turn Poppi’s attention back to the fight by quickly patting her back a few times. Poppi looked behind her.  
Two left. Unfinished business.  
Poppi dispatched the first opponent with a wind air-slash. Slicing it right in two. The other enemy charged into Poppi as well behind the former one, and was met with Poppi’s heel in its chest. She stomped the enemy to the ground, unloading a point-blank ether shot straight to the face.  
  
That was that.  
Poppi latched the Variable Saber back onto her hip and ripped out her heel from the machine corpse. Turning her attention back to her friend, who decided to remain lodged in the rock, she looked with worry. “H-Hey, Mythra…” She trotted over to her side. Mythra diminished her fear by giving the android a thumbs up.  
  
“Just uh...Taking a break.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	6. To Go Onwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppi and Mythra complete the rescue mission and make plans.

“Huh? This region is missing?”  
Poppi looked upon the flat, grassy red land in front of her. 

Rocky, expansive, and partially dry, The Great Center outstretched in all directions, serving as the collective lifeline to the regions of Alrest, as well as victory beacon for every participant in the late battle to find a new world. 

“No related entries exist.” The android’s heads-up display insisted as she tried to update the Temperantia data. She bent a finger under her chin and simply started a fresh scan. It would seem “Temperantia”, as it is now, was name and name alone.

At Poppi’s rear, the Aegis grunted and sweared under her breath as she began dislodging herself from the not-so-cozy rock cradle she shared partial responsibility in forming. Placing her palms onto the knoll, she wiggled and pushed herself about until she was free, popping out of the crude impression like the cork of a wine bottle. Poppi turned to get a look at her friend, heads-up display readily assuring her that the blonde Blade’s vitals and physical condition were acceptable. Mythra lifted her foot to step to Poppi’s side, but stopped at the behest of a small jolt up her body straight to her head. She pinched the bridge of her nose and moaned.  
“U-ugh...My head’s gonna split open. This sucks.”  
Poppi stared at her aching companion apologetically, she clasped her hands near her chest and requested pardon with her words, “I’m sorry... I should have paid better attention, I messed up…” 

“No, it’s…” Mythra shook her head and met Poppi’s gaze, ignoring her migraine, “It wasn’t the impact, It was the attack I was using prior to that whole mess.” Poppi replied “The light pillar?”

“Yeah. I’m a bit impatient when it comes to fighting. If things aren’t going my way I’ll just try to blow stuff up. But that’s harder now that my Artifices are down.”  
“Artifice?” another thing Poppi couldn’t find in her general database. She had to rely on Mythra for the answer here. Mythra clarified while motioning with her hands a not-to-scale demonstration of their size, “They were these huge, interstellar battle-machines. I could even pilot them!”  
Poppi gave an inquisitive nod showing she understood. The Aegis continued.  
“Siren was an Artifice of light I controlled, and it could create huge blasts just like that one. But all of my Artifices were destroyed long ago, and for good reason. I have to create those attacks myself now, which is normally fine, but…” Mythra put an apologetic face of her own on and spoke a bit softer, “To avoid hurting you, I had to cut all of the ether channels in my body at the same time. Doing that has some bad side effects. It’s even worse for non-special blades. They can incapacitate themselves for days pulling a stunt like that.” 

Poppi gave the Blade a nod and folded her arms. Deciding against apologizing a second time, she offered her earlier suggestion again instead, “We could fight better if we fought together and watched each-others backs, don’t you think? If we kept an eye on one-another, we might not mess up like that.”  
“You have a point.” Mythra validated, “It _has_ been a while since I’ve fought alongside someone. I gotta learn the ropes again.” Mythra exhaled and placed her hands on her hips, a new conviction found. “Alright, Poppi. From now on, I’ve got your back in a scrap. I’ll make sure that I fight with you.”  
Poppi smiled and spoke, her assuring nod coupled with a childlike bounce. “Thanks! I’ll do the same for you, Mythra!” 

Mythra returned the smile faithfully. In the next instant, she turned her head toward their fallen foes and walked toward a nearby one, crouching beside it. Broken machine components were littered around the immediate area, along with globs of the once-possessive membranes that made themselves tenants to said machines. Upon further examination, Mythra made out the machine types, revealing them to Poppi. “These are...Artificial Blades.”  
Poppi skipped over to Mythra’s side, taking a scan of the fallen machine herself. Her heads-up display pulled up an info page for the one Mythra was crouching beside.  
“[ARTC-Bld.E17] A battle android that can be tethered to a Driver to act as their Blade. It wields a dual-short sword, and fights using electric attacks. It is perfectly capable of fighting in synergy alongside a Driver or fighting alone if it is not assigned one.” 

As Poppi finished reading the log aloud, Mythra took the opportunity to speak. “Artificial Blades are pretty popular now. Resonating with Core Crystals are dangerous for people who may not be able to handle them, so these have been mass produced as an alternative pick for Drivers. It’s much safer, but they aren’t as strong, not without this weird goop on them, anyway.”  
Mythra stood back up, turning toward Poppi to make a request. “Hey, could you take a look at that stuff too?”  
Poppi obliged, attempting to run a scan. The scan however, came up jumbled and broken. The logbook entry had no discernable format and was written in randomized characters. Poppi’s system disabled the scan automatically, possibly to prevent damage. 

Poppi reported her results to Mythra, and Mythra gave a look of disappointment. Still intent on learning more, she gave another request. “Can you take a sample, then? Forensics back at the guild might be able to look at it and find something. Your technology isn’t quite like what they’ve got.” 

“Yeah. The substance may not scan, but the ether around it is stable. I can take some.” at this, Poppi swabbed the membrane-matter with her index finger. A compartment inside of her index fingertip took in the matter and stored it. Poppi gave Mythra a thumbs up showing her task was complete.  
“Back to Torigoth, then.” Mythra spoke, giving a friendly pat on the shoulder to the android. She made a third request. “Can you fly still?”  
Poppi nodded and walked behind Mythra, wrapping her arms around her waist and squeezing into her. “Hold on tight.” ordered Poppi, to which Mythra obliged by grabbing onto Poppi’s arms. The two made for Torigoth.

* * *

Mythra produced from her dress a silver card with her name and picture on it, swiping it in front of a control panel beside two silver sliding-doors. The monitor on the control panel flashed green alongside an express “Beep-beep.” signifying the proper validity of Mythra’s card level. An LED light above the doors lit up green shortly after, prompting them open. They slid opposite of one-another smoothly, timely revealing the forensics lab. Contrary to the rest of the guild offices, cluttered and tan, among other warm colors, and subtly seeped in the smell of coffee, the forensics lab was a sterk, pristine silver, and was quite roomy. Quad-light fixtures hung over the white tables that were staged with research materials. The technology present in the lab was unlike what Poppi had come across prior, causing the android to speculate about its origin.

A scientist appeared to already be studying some wildlife, so Poppi was able to observe the working equipment. The monitors could display information in a much more detailed capacity than her internal system could display on the visor-interface. There were small, moving machines that hovered around the room completing various tasks, and with the usage of the multitude of control panels in the room, non-autonomous machines could be operated remotely to carry out more specific tasks. 

Poppi stepped into the lab, scanning one of the helper-bots. The android’s heads-up produced a 3D-hologram of the robot and it’s info sheet within Poppi’s visor.

  
“[Mk.XIV Helper Margot] Semi-autonomous machines designed to carry out various tasks. The blue halo above their head, when activated, emits signals that magnetize the ether in the air; with sufficient positive and negative waves around the ring, hovering is possible.” Poppi proceeded reading the notes, with the next one drawing a look of cognizance into her expression, “This model is a repurposing of an older series of ‘Margot’ patrol type machines once used for security. It has been reduced in size and stripped of its battle capabilities. Threat Level: 0.” Poppi closed the scan entry on the helper-bot, returning to her speculations. She had wondered if this kind of technology came from Alrest...or somewhere else, as an origin was not available.

Hungry yet for more information, she approached a different helper-bot, leaning forward with her hands on her knees, beginning the next scan…-  
“Uh…” A lab-worker entered the room from a back door, sighting Poppi cautiously. The lab-worker raised a finger toward the android, preparing to question her unauthorized snooping. Poppi flinched at the footsteps toward her, volantly looking up at the worker and then back toward the machine that was stopped in its own tracks. 

Mythra was preoccupied in conversation with the other scientist while Poppi was combing the room. It took her a few moments to notice her friend's predicament and step in. She pardoned the android. “Oh! My bad. She’s with me. I apologize.” Mythra walked over and stood beside Poppi. Poppi lifted herself up to meet the scientist at eye-level, and the little helper-bot she was previously concerned with began to move again, returning to it’s orders. 

Poppi gave a small, clumsy bow as a show of apology, then stated her and the Aegis’ objective. “I am sorry. We’re actually returning from Temperantia, as we just took care of a rescue out there.”  
“Wait, that was _you_ out there with Butterfly?” The lab-worker probed. 

Mythra was the one to speak this time, rolling her eyes through a short-sigh. “You guys _know_ I don’t like that name...Why can’t you just call me Mythra?”  
The lab-worker snickered, entertained. “Well the mercs all get code names, and basically everyone thinks it’s cute that it makes you mad so we all do it anyway.”  
“Am I _not_ your boss?” Mythra sneered at the woman. The scientist met her bite-for bite, brushing her empty threat to the side. “Ooo~, Scary. Anyway, what’s up? We taking a look at something from the combat area?”  
The Aegis sighed, expression in her eyes dulling. “Yeah. We got a sample of what we’re sure this threat _actually_ is.”  
“Well let’s see it then.” The scientist spoke. She and the other two women walked over to the lab table. 

Poppi placed the sample of membrane-matter onto a glass sheet.The two scientists in the room studied it for a few minutes, making some rough, preliminary notes. After this was done, the female scientist spoke to Mythra.  
“Alright. Your request for a forensic report is in. This stuff is weird, so it may take longer than usual to get this back to you.” Mythra nodded at the woman and replied. “No biggie. Take what you learn and run it by R&D. See what they can make out of yours and my reports.”  
“Gotcha.” The lab-worker waved off her two guests. All that was possible on Poppi and Mythra’s end now was waiting. 

* * *

“Allllrighty Mythra~, That’ll be your total for today. Is this okay?” 

“Yeah, no problem. Appreciate it always, Crossette. I’m glad you stayed open for me.” Mythra gave a warm smile to the adorable black-and-white fire Blade behind the bakery stand. Crossette handed the Aegis a healthily sized white bag full of her signature cookies. Crossette had chosen to secretly give Mythra extra as well, as she heard of the Temperantia rescue mission on the news. Mythra bowed, leaving the gracious Blade to reunite with Poppi, who was preoccupied with observing the shopping center. 

Despite the setting sun, the mall was moderately packed with people buying from a number of stores. People had of course started to clear out, though it was slow.  
Poppi turned to Mythra, who had shoved half a cookie into her face before waving Poppi toward her, the other cookie-half still in hand. Mythra’s love of sweets burst through her cheeks as she closed her eyes, savoring the first cookie in its entirety. 

_“Ugh~, these are the best._ ” Mythra squealed delicately, delighted. Mythra’s joy was contagious, apparently, as Poppi began to smile also as she watched her friend melt her stress away in the bottomless white bag of sugar cookies. 

The girls neared the entranced, passing by an escalator when Poppi heard a sudden “Beep-beep” inside of her head. An alert of an incoming falling object. From the middle of the escalator staircase a grey ball tumbled down, picking up speed with each bounce. It hit the third bottommost step as the girls walked past the escalator toward the door, shooting straight ahead. Poppi, already alerted to the threat, stopped on a dime and leaned her head back, avoiding the danger while expecting Mythra to be equally ready.  
She was not.  
The fat, round grey ball hit Mythra square in her head, bouncing off back toward Poppi in an arc. Poppi jumped and caught the ball, not wanting anyone else to get hurt. The ball shifted about in Poppi’s arms, pained groans and cries seeping out from it’s belly as it squirmed. The ball flipped onto its back, giving the android a good look at it’s face. A tender smile developed upon seeing Apo again, one such smile that Mythra would unfortunately not share. 

_“Yeowch! What the hell?!”_ Mythra growled, clutching her head for a few moments. She lifted her head up, racing her eyes around the immediate area for her assailant. Upon determining what Poppi was holding on to, Mythra gave a bitter stare to the source of her now throbbing temples. 

Mythra howled _“You!”_ which even gave Poppi a scare. The Aegis tramped over to Poppi, snatching up the Nopon in her arms, shaking it violently by the longer, stuck-up strands of fur on his head. 

“Urgh! It’s you again, fur ball! Can’t you watch where you’re going?! You do NOT want to know what would have happened if I had dropped my cookies!” Mythra fired from all cylinders while shaking the Nopon dizzy. Eventually, she ended her torment, dropping the Nopon like a sack onto the ground so he could compose and speak. Apo shook himself about to get his bearings back quickly, sensing Mythra’s impatience.

  
“Meh-meh-meh! Did not mean! Did not mean!! Apo slip on Apo ice cream cone and tumbly wumbly all the way down the escalator! Not know where he going!” Apo said, pressing together his hands, pleading with the Aegis. Mythra noticed the melted treat slathered across his feet, and accepted the mess as proof.  
Mythra sighed, regretting her outburst. She composed herself and spoke in a motherly tone. “You…*sigh*...Ya need to be more careful next time, Apo. Watch your step. You’re lucky you hit me and not the glass windows behind me.”

  
“Aegispon much more sharplier and scarier than glass! Hit Mythra is worst outcome, yes-yes.” Apo asserted.  
_“What was that?”_ Mythra bit back. Poppi walked back over to Apo, kneeling beside him with open arms. The Nopon jumped into her and she took him back in. Apo curled further into Poppi’s chest as a feeble attempt to hide from Mythra. Mythra took eyes to Poppi now, gently questioning her. “Huh? You know him?”  
“Yes. I met him around three days ago, shortly after waking up. He’s a dear~.” Poppi began stroking Apo’s fur, nuzzling him closer. Poppi asked Mythra the same question. “You know him?”

  
“Well yeah.” Mythra responded, and then proceeded to elaborate, “I brought the little rascal sweets a few times, and I’ve also helped his grandfather out. His grandfather has needed me to help him load supplies at Argentum to be taken to Mor Ardain.”  
“I see.” Poppi responded. Apo rolled in Poppi’s arms again, facing Mythra.  
“Aegispon is sweets treats queen! But Aegispon also very scary.”  
“Oh can it, fur ball!” Mythra pounced back with her words.  
Poppi couldn’t help cheekily giggling as the two bickered.  
  


As the two combatants settled, Mythra snapped her head up in realization, eyes widening. She turned to Poppi with a proposal.  
_“Argentum!”_ Mythra proposed, “That’s where we should start looking for your journal. It’s where you first told Brighid, after all.”  
Poppi closed her eyes, nodding in agreement with her blonde friend. She responded. “Alright. That’s as good a place as any. We’ll go.”  
“Apo go to Argentum too!” The Nopon insisted.  
“Huh? Why?” Mythra questioned the boy.  
“Grampypon send word that he busy for much longer-while. He leave something in Argentum for me.”

  
Poppi looked toward Mythra, offering a suggestion. “Let’s bring him with us. He’ll be safer that way, in case those things attack again.” 

Mythra nodded in affirmation. “Way ahead of you.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Margot" type robot is named after the enemy type in the World Tree area from Xeno2. This should give you a little hint to the technology the forensics lab is using.


	7. To Recognize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythra is asked about her sister.  
> Poppi and Mythra begin to make way for Argentum.

Poppi stepped through the glass slide-doors out onto the quiet sidewalk peppered with satisfied shoppers heading home, and blanketed by a warm sunset. Apo sat nestled underneath Poppi’s chest in her arms while she meekly stroked his fur. The android thought deeply about Torigoth, unable to shake the emotions she felt at the idea of leaving. There was _no way_ Torigoth couldn’t have been related to her past life somehow, and it was more than a little frustrating to Poppi knowing that the answers were still within her: corrupted, broken, tainted by a circumstance she couldn’t prevent. Apo was pulled in closer. Squeezed, even. And sensing his friend’s stress, even without understanding it, prompted the Nopon to gently and slowly raise and lower his wings, believing that the adorable, consistent motion would prove therapeutic. 

Mythra, exiting around the same time, had a mind to ask Poppi if there was any particular way she would have liked to go to Argentum, confident in being able to afford any travel method. Before the Blade could make her inquiry, however, someone else begged for her attention first. Out of the sliding doors came Crossette, with a rather doleful expression at that. “M-Mythra?” yearned the fire Blade to her blonde acquaintance, unable to succinctly raise her concern. 

Attention grasped, the Aegis turned to face her, a warmness in her voice. “Oh? Just finished locking up, huh?” 

Crossette shrimply nodded at this, prompting the rise of an eyebrow from Mythra, as the bakery stand owner never often showed hints of nervousness or pause, being as though she was a saleswoman with a living to make.

Mythra decided to be forward, “Is everything okay, Crossette?”

  
Crossette’s expression grew more ache. Mythra walked her over to the opposite end of the doorway to where Poppi stood, assuming that she needed space to talk in private. Poppi, preoccupied with her thoughts, didn’t notice. 

“Mythra...I, Do you...know what’s going on?” Crossette had to force the pained words out. Mythra looked into the Blade’s eyes confusedly, at first. Mythra tilted her head, wondering what could be making Crossette so sad…

Until it hit her. 

She wanted to know about _that_. 

Mythra flinched in place, yanking her eyes away from her acquaintance and toward the ground. Her breathing grew heavier, but in her shaken response she tried to maintain a semblance of strength.  
“I...Uh...W-well..I…*sigh* I, um-”

  
Crossette drew forth another probe, attempting to get the Aegis to focus.

“Please, Mythra. Is everything...alright? You know, with Pyra, I mean?”

Crossette stepped a bit closer to Mythra, who still wasn’t looking at her. After a moment of deep breathing, Mythra spoke.

  
“I...I don’t know.” 

Crossette pined for clarification. “You...don’t know?” 

Mythra folded her arms, facing Crossette again. Crossette could tell from her loyal patrons’ tightened facial expression that this was not an easy conversation for her. But she knew also that Mythra was not weak, and that she cared enough about her to not avoid this. 

“I mean, I know where she is, I just can’t reach her. It’s been like this for years...and your guess is as good as mine as to why.” Mythra gave her response while attempting to string herself back up to her usual disposition. Crossette prepared to give another question, but Mythra interrupted with a concession, “Actually, that...Isn’t entirely true.”

  
Crossette inquired longingly. “What do you mean? Why do you say you can’t reach her?”  
Mythra bit her lip, then sighed. “Well, she’s always been in the same place. It isn’t like I can’t see her...It’s just, her heart...It’s locked up tight. She’s been asleep for what feels like forever, and if she’s dreaming, I can’t visit them. And I’m sure that's,” Mythra sighed again, this time looking back at the ground beneath her before confessing, “I’m sure that’s my fault.” 

Mythra balled up her fist and shut her eyes, trying to power through the heartache. Crossette whined in distress.

“What?! H-hey, don’t say that! Did something happen between you two?”

  
Mythra gave an explanation. “The last conversation we had was a fight. At the time, she said she wanted to do something that I didn’t believe was right...I was hard on her, not fully realizing how it must have felt to be in her position. She wasn’t taking things as well as she was letting on...and,” Crossette inched closer as she heard Mythra become more choked up, “I didn’t give her the comfort she needed after what happened to him…and so she put herself to sleep anyway. I couldn’t be there, and just be a _sister_. Now I don’t know if I deserve-”

  
Crossette snatches Mythra’s fist into her hands and begins to gently rub into her fingers, trying to pry open her hand. It didn’t take long for Mythra’s hand to give up and open, allowing Crossette to caress it. She spoke sweetly and empathetically as she circled her thumb inside Mythra’s palm. 

“Stop...Hey, don’t talk about yourself that way. I’m sure it was hurting you too, Mythra. You wanted to be strong for your little sister, there’s nothing wrong with that. You just need to make things right. I know you can.”

  
“But I-” Mythra feebishly attempted to interject. Crossette gave a low, delicate growl, cutting Mythra off. The fire Blade then reached a hand up to Mythra’s face, a hesitant hand at first, before noticing that the Aegis wasn’t going to resist her. She pressed her hand into the side of Mythra’s face, rubbing down from her forehead to her cheek, gliding a finger under her eye to dispel a small tear creeping its way into existence.

  
_“I’ll hear no more of this, yeah? You two...You’re sisters. You love each other. You’ll find her again, Mythra, I just know it. So please,”_ Crossette takes the majority of her hand off of Mythra’s face, leaving two fingers at her cheek which she gently brushed down her face and up off of her chin. Guiding her hand right on top of her own core crystal, Crossette gave the rest of her plea, _“Just keep at it. Keep at it and believe.”_

Mythra, stirred to her very core, made loose the hand still clutched by Crossette, placing said hand on top of the fire Blade’s shoulder. Clutching the white bag of sugar cookies, and Crossette’s shoulder, Mythra gasped out, “Y-yeah...Thanks, Crossette. And I’m sorry. You didn’t need to see me get like that.” 

Shaking her head, the fire Blade reassured kindly. “It’s okay. I’m glad you spoke to me. Anyhow...Isn’t that your friend over there waiting for you?” 

The two Blades exchanged their good graces and parted ways. Mythra reunited with Poppi, who appeared to be talking to Apo the entire time. Poppi broke their conversation to greet Mythra. 

“Oh, there you are. Hello. Was everything alright?”  
Mythra responded. “Yeah. I’m good. Sorry for running behind. And uh, hey,” Mythra crossed her arms, a small smirk growing on her face as she gave the android a proposal, “I can get us to Argentum however you’d like. We don’t have to take one of the guild’s buggies. Is there anything you had in mind?” 

* * *

“Oh. Lucky. We were just in time.” Mythra led the way up the short flight of cobblestone steps, the android in close tow. The black-steel wheels with white inner-rims made a chunky noise as they trailed along the metal track belt. The black train pulled up to the wooden station platform, looking antique and cozy; however, look was mostly all it was. The chimney over-top it’s front car was just for show, blowing no smoke; and through Poppi’s visor, the inner workings of the train were obvious: all electric. No coal furnace or oil engine. 

Though the aesthetic was certainly spot on, nothing could be hidden from the state-of-the-art battle android, and so Poppi felt a little ripped off. Through no fault of Mythra’s, of course. This was just how things were, and Poppi wouldn’t let that ruin Mythra’s gift of a luxury train-ride to their destination. 

Poppi sat down on the velvet-cushion seats first, taking the frontmost seat, as she expected Mythra to sit opposite end in the seat facing from her. The Aegis came walking in from a few seat spaces behind, stopping right next to Poppi as she sat down. Mythra enjoined the android affectionately for a space next to her, desiring closeness.

  
“No way~. Scoot over.”

“Oh!~” The android nodded with an eager fondness, promptly sliding down a seat to allow her special blondie in next to her. Mythra plopped into the seat, turning her head toward her friend with a sugar-sweet smile.

  
“Now this beats a bumpy old buggy any day.” Mythra asserts, proceeding to acknowledge Poppi, “Good choice.”  
“Verily merrily good choice from Poppipon indeed! Apo never rode luxury train!” Apo hopped out of Poppi’s arms a short height and then fell right back into them.

Mythra reached across the seats, grabbing a compartment under the window. She pulled out an extendable table and placed her cookie-bag on top of it. Apo, like moth to flame, leapt from Poppi’s arms and onto the table, taking care not to trip and fall on his way over.

  
The Nopon failed to sneak into the cookies while Mythra had her attention back on Poppi, earning him a snappy scolding from the protective sweets-queen. “Watch it you little rodent. You’re not getting one over on me when it comes to _those_ cookies. Ask first.”

Apo flinched, losing balance and falling on his behind. Still ever intent on the cookies, however, he put his pride on the line with a desperate plea.

  
“Will Aegispon please share tasty scrumptious treat with Nopon friend?”

  
“If you call me _‘Confectionaire Goddess Angel’,_ maybe I'll think about it.” The Aegis sarcastically retorted. 

Poppi’s giggles were bubbly. The Divine Sword’s meager attempt at humor had an innocent charm to it.  
“Come now, Mythra~, no need to tease him so much. He can have one.” Poppi tamed the Aegis through her words.

  
Mythra couldn’t help giggling as well, conceding her previous stance. “Yeah. I’m only messing with ya. Stuff yourself, Apo, I don’t mind. Just leave a few for me, alright?” the Aegis delivered in her motherly tone again.

  
Apo fluttered in place excitingly before inching toward the bag. He did a small dance with his entire body while his wings took to opening it up. He sat down and happily ate the sugar cookies one after another. 

Mythra, sitting back in her seat, began thinking about Crossette's words again. _“You’re sisters. You love each other.”_ _  
__“You just need to make things right. I know you can do it.”_

Her smile dampened to a frown. Poppi noticed Mythra’s expression turn sour in her reflection along the window of their train seat. And of course she turned toward her friend, her own expression longing to learn about this seemingly random show of insecurity. Poppi, now with a better look at her friend, noticed that not only did her expression change, but her posture.

  
Mythra was clutching the ends of her dress over her legs quite tightly. She sat up so straight and neat that it was awkward. Her breathing was faster…She was _shaking._

  
Poppi rolled her eyes toward the seat briefly, believing her gaze might be putting needless pressure onto Mythra to say something; however, she quickly objected to this avoidance. So what if it’s only been three days? Mythra answered her original plea. She saved her. _Promised_ to help her find what she had lost. It was criminal to let her suffer alone. Poppi had set off with Mythra to help people, originally. She had to start somewhere.

  
The android sidled closer to Mythra in the seats, inching up into hers. The android’s firm hand on her own back temporarily broke the Aegis’ trance. She didn’t fully look at Poppi; opting instead to roll her eyes toward the center area of her body, believing that she didn’t need to see this weak behavior. 

Poppi, determined to open her friend up, slid her hand up and off her back, wrapping her arms around the Aegis fully now. She gave a gentle tug first to see if there would be any resistance. When there wasn’t any, Poppi pulled Mythra’s body closer, nestling her own head atop the area just below her neck. She cast a silky whisper, hoping the Aegis would stop hiding.

_“Hey. Talk to me.”_

_  
_Mythra closed her eyes, heaving out a deep breath, dropping her head right on top of Poppi’s. The two Blades were nearly cuddling. Mythra gave in, deciding to cry to Poppi for something, anything.

  
“*sigh*...If you...loved someone, Poppi, and wanted to protect them, no matter the cost, but that person hid themself away from you, well...What would you do?”

  
Poppi looked at the floor under the table where Apo sat, not particularly focusing on anything, but in deep thought. For as much as her impeccable programming _could_ tell her about the world, what thing’s meant, and what they did, it wasn’t going to tell her about _love_. About _bonds._  
Her databases contained nothing about how to best care for someone. And as far as seeking out someone “hidden away”, Poppi only had one example: _herself._  
But maybe, that was all she needed.

  
“I think...I’d try my best.” Poppi spoke solemnly.

  
Mythra replied, knowing the answer was incomplete. “Huh? Try your best?”

  
“I’d try my hardest. Not to force the person far away to come back, but to be a good example for them and myself while they are gone. Of course, if you believe they could be hurting, or in danger...You’ll want to find them. Search for them, while making sure you can keep being the best person you can be for them, even when they aren’t here. Fight for them just as you would fight with them by your side. That’s what I think.”

  
Mythra sensed the lack of worldly experience present under the android’s breath as she whispered her answer. She understood. Poppi had only been awake for three days, with no connection to her previous life, or those previous lessons.  
And yet, she still recognized her. This was still, well, _Poppi._ Mythra sensed something innate within her friend. Something about her that _refused_ to change. _Refused_ to be “damaged” or “corrupted”.

  
This was her spirit. Her driving force of pure goodwill. It was her desire to live for others and improve in every way possible, earning the trust of those she held dear. She sought greatness. It was _built_ into her to do so.  
Just like the man who created her all those years ago.  
  
Some things don’t change.  
  
Mythra wrapped an arm around the android, pulling her further in, and nestling her face into the bunch of Poppi’s ponytail that rested atop her head. 

The train whizzed along the track belt, humming away Mythra’s doubts.  
She hadn’t lost _everybody_ .  
  


She still had her Poppi.  
  


  
_  
_   
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  



	8. To Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppi and Mythra arrive at Argentum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is what the "TIGER!TIGER!" charm that mythra buys for poppi looks like:  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/235895410886049812/741211723129684068/unknown.png

Poppi began running an update scan as soon as she stepped off of the train and onto the wooden station platform. Just as with Torigoth, the android girl had to set the exorbitant amount of information into a background update-file, just so her visor interface wasn't cluttered and thus subsequently obscuring her vision. 

Though she possessed no direct sensation of temperature, she could still detect the much higher levels of humidity and wind frequency in the area; and even without a sense of smell of her own, Poppi's visor interface could still clue her in to the high density of airborne salt particles. These pieces of information, as well as the new area profile completed by her scan made it clear that Argentum was a large Port along the sea; not only so, Argentum's shipping infrastructure was built alongside a very sizeable port-town, in which shippers and other port-workers, as well as their families, made their homes in.

Poppi and Mythra made it to the head of the short cobblestone steps, but before descending into the port-town proper, Poppi turned her head toward her friend.

"Two harbors?" Poppi inquired, reading directly from Argentum's scan page. 

Mythra nodded. "Yeah. Argentum isn't any old port, it's also home to the 'Salvagers Code', a huge union of salvagers that distribute the wares they find at the bottom of the sea in various ways. The main docking bay has two wings. One harbor wing is for 'everyday-supplies' that get shipped all across Alrest, the other harbor is just for the salvagers. They load up things you don't see too often." 

"I see." Poppi responded, admittedly with less words than she was hoping to have, but a wonder in her eyes all the same. The android looked out toward the port-town of Argentum with more than a few things on her mind. She descended the short steps without Mythra, expecting her to follow. As Poppi hit the bottom step and began making her way into the town's busy boardwalk, she had a finger to her chin, in deep thought about what the new Argentum had to show her. 

_And_ what it might not. 

"I still don't understand why I have to carry you. I mean," Mythra leered at the grey thing in her arms, which opened its ears to hear the Aegis out, "you've got legs too."

"Meh! Apo have short legs. Still growing, yes! Aegispon surely know if friend walk on his own it slow her and Poppipon down." Apo gave a sheepish wiggle, attempting to nestle further into Mythra, who refused his requested embrace.

"My ass." Mythra lightly snapped in skepticism. 

"You little scamps can move fast. I've seen _you_ run off with my sweets before. _Apo_ is just lazy and wants to get on 'Aegispon's nerves, doesn't he?" Mythra softly gave a sinister smile, believing she struck the right nerve. 

Apo, with nothing left, had to concede to the Blade once again, though he did so with an air of smugness this time. "Arms much too comfily for Apo. Aegispon surely understand. Why walk when can ride on friends!" 

"Yeah, whatever, ya baby." Mythra bit back, however contradictorily deciding to hold Apo tighter, letting him snuggle in. "At least like this you can hold my cookies _and_ I can make sure you don't eat them behind my back. Now let's catch up to Poppi." 

* * *

Poppi weaved around busy workers and tourists on the boardwalk, browsing the stalls and stores that held her interests. She happily window-shopped, having no need for any of the wares on sale, or any money to buy anything with. This was, however, until she stopped by one rather isolated stand a fair bit separate from rest, holding a smaller selection of trinkets and magazines. 

Poppi stared at one thing in particular: A charm meant to be hooked on a keychain. The charm in question depicted a pixel-art Nopon in overalls jumping excitedly into the air. Inside of the pocket of it's overalls were small, pixelated wrenches. The tag attached to the plastic package read "TIGER!TIGER! HI-SCORE!" along with the item's price. 

It was the Nopon. 

For some reason, the android couldn't take her eyes off of it. She had questioned her odd attachment to the species briefly before, but now? There was less doubt in her mind that Nopon may have been important to her. Just, _how_ , though? _Why?_

 _"This orange Nopon…,"_ Poppi thought to herself, entranced, slowly inching her hand closer to the package to pick it up. The stand clerk gestured for her attention, but Poppi wouldn't notice him. She was far too invested in the charm, _"...We have met, haven't we? You're…fami-"_

Mythra trotted up behind her android friend, tapping her shoulder to ask, "Do you...want it?"

Poppi, pulled out from deep within herself, looked up from the charm to see the impatience in the stand owner's face. Nervous, she darted her gaze over to Mythra while scratching her head with her index finger and faking a smile. 

The Aegis took matters into her own hands, wanting the man's irked, mean expression off of her friend, lest she might become annoyed with him in turn. She paid for the charm and held it up to her friend, still in the plastic.

"Here, Poppi. Don't mention it. Why don't you hook it to the hilt of your weapon?" 

Poppi, with beady eyes, took the charm from Mythra's hand into both of her hands, carefully removing it from the plastic and doing as Mythra suggested. Poppi couldn't help smiling as she watched the charm dangle peacefully on the end of her Sabre. She calmly thought to herself that maybe the charm would even protect her if she believed in it enough. 

Mythra reached for a wire-basket on the side of the stall, pulling out a magazine. She turned to face the opposite direction of the stall as she eye'd the cover. The cover read "KO TIME~", and one of the blurbs on the front read "150 Girl Power Tips to perfect skin! Send your Girl power soaring!"

Mythra gave a smirk of admiration and pride while she and the Nopon in her other arm took a look at the cover. Mythra spoke on the item before long. "Huh...Ya must've gotten pretty far, if these are all the way out here now."

_"Duh~. You bet I have! You know how much I've worked my hind-tail off on my modeling."_

Mythra flinched, in so much disbelief at who was in front of her she had almost thought they were conjured up by her. She yanked the magazine from her face. "K-Kora?!"

The Blade in pink flashed a peace-sign and greeted the Aegis. "Hey Mythra. What's shakin'?" 

The blonde Blade shook her disbelief away, scrambling to find thoughts again. Her small giggle chaperoned a heartfelt reply. “A _bit_ more than the usual.” she gave a glance at the most recent, and only, addition to her team she’d gotten in a long time. Kora’s eyes followed, prompting her. “Oh? She your buddy?” 

Mythra’s stare was now fixated on the android, who didn’t notice the attention, as she was staring down the boardwalk toward the port, watching the passersby. 

“It’s,” she began answering, but left an awkward pause. In her mind, Poppi might’ve perhaps been the most important thing to her right now, but was that the same for Poppi? Poppi had asked _her_ to come along, sure, but that didn’t mean her own obligation of that request suddenly whisked away her friends' doubts about her identity. She had simply not wanted to be alone, right? It was the least she could do, especially for someone she hadn’t seen in a while. And for all she knew, Poppi considered their friendship as starting from scratch. Obviously not the same for her. Mythra nonchalantly passed the rest of her words off to Kora, believing herself as being more considerate of Poppi that way, “something like that.” 

A light sea-breeze picked up Poppi’s ponytail. As the violet loc went gently adrift above Poppi’s shoulder blades, Mythra’s eyes were guided to the white ribbon. The Aegis’ shut lips began to shake, just a bit. Apo, right up under Mythra’s chest, wondered why the sound of a quickening heartbeat had suddenly begun overshadowing the rhythmic, calm breathing that was lulling him before. He made no mention of this, however. 

From the corner of Mythra’s eye, one of Kora’s zebra stockings peeked in, soon becoming the entirety of the Blade in pink. Poppi’s effervescent violet was now obscured by Kora’s snappy rose-gold. 

Mythra’s eyes lowered a bit, clearly in question of the closeness.

  
“Girl, I know a lie when I hear one. I saw you buy her that charm~.” 

Mythra made a bit of space before sharply retorting Kora’s implication. “W-wait, _exactly_ what part of that was a lie?” 

“You’re talkin’ to a _professional_ liar, sugar. And, while, okay, admittedly, you didn’t _outright_ lie, ya sure ain’t tell the truth.” Kora leaned in. Null and void, now, was Mythra’s previous attempt at distancing. “You know that chick, don’tcha?” 

Mythra’s cool demeanor was dissolving like a sugar cube in coffee. She bickered on, though barely above a whisper. “W-well, _yeah_? Of course I know her. What’re you getting at?” 

_“No, Stupid._ You _know_ her, don’t you?” the two bickering Blades were so close now they could smell each other’s shampoo. The sweet feminine scent sliding into Mythra’s nose from Kora’s bangs was enough to lower her mental guard, choking up a rebuttal, and allowing those sarcastic pink lips to continue picking with her, “I’ve never seen you travel with _any~body_. And you’re buying gifts? Something is up,”

  
“What? No way, I-”

  
“And, _you’re~,”_

 _  
_“Kora!”

  
_“Gonna spill~...-”_

_  
_Whatever Kora’s next few words were, they got muffled and drowned out by the sound of Magazine-cover paper being shoved in her face. Mythra, confident that the thin red book obscured Kora’s eyes from seeing the hot pink all over her cheeks, was able to put a stop to the bickering at last.

“We’re _done_ here.” 

Kora giggled like a child while wiggling her arms in front of her, making squeeze motions at nothing, apparently far too entertained to take the magazine away from her face. 

Before long, Poppi’s concern upon hearing Mythra snap drew her between the two bickering Blades.  
“Hey, is everything alright?” Poppi’s eyes darted back and forth between the others. Mythra eventually would pull the magazine off of Kora, allowing her to introduce herself.  
“Yo! What’s up? I’m Kora, though you probably already knew that.”

  
Mythra saw Poppi tilt her head in mild confusion, which caused her to giggle under her breath, since she knew what was coming.  
Poppi frowned a bit, hanging her head in defeat. “Oh no...Another person from centuries ago that I’ve forgotten...I’m so sorry, Kora - but I don’t know you anymore.”  
“What?!” Kora snapped in shock. “Nononononono you have got it _all_ wrong, babe. Centuries? Is that an insult?? Do I look old?! I was only awakened, like, ten years ago! How could you say that?”  
  


Mythra was getting more than a kick out of the confidence of her rival Blade shattering, as her giggles rose up in volume slightly, and pitch. Kora gave a snakey glare to the Aegis, knowing that she was loving the embarrassment. 

“Huh? Wait, so then how would I know you?” Poppi asked, her guilt transitioning to confusion. 

“Uhh..I’m _Kora?_ Covergirl of ‘KO~TIME’? Got my own radio show?” 

Poppi innocently smiled and closed her eyes in defense, unable to offer Kora anything.  
“R-really? No bells? Nothing? You live in Fonsett or something, baby? Cuz if so, you gotta bounce. I think you’re way too cute to be living in the sticks.” 

Poppi gave a soft laugh, letting her eyes roll to her feet before speaking. “I uh...I don’t live anywhere. I only woke up three days ago. Is she your friend, Mythra?”  
“She’s a nuisance.” The Aegis spoke up, with a coy smirk on her lips. 

Kora stepped close to Poppi, examining her. “Huh…” her eyes ran down her body and then back up through her scarf, landing square on the fiery orange core in her chest.  
“That’s...not a core crystal. That’s,” Kora stepped back, looking back up to Poppi, “an Ether Furnace. You’re an Artificial Blade.”  
Poppi nodded. “Yuh-huh.”  
Mythra interjected, sensing Kora’s next question. “She’s an older model. A bit of a special one, too.” 

“Oh. _Older?_ ” This chick? Mor Ardain don’t make em like they used to.”

Kora begins gliding her eyes back up and down the android.  
“Not bulky…Or that gross, cheap gold they keep making them with. No tacky, sharp wings. _And_ she’s cute to boot. I might just snatch her up myself, Mythra.”

  
“Sure. You can have her. But, I have to ask, does your magical one-hundred fifty skin care tips cover ‘how to mask severe ether burns’?” Mythra bit back with a smirk.  
Poppi scratched her cheek with her index finger. “W-why can’t we all just - travel together for a while? If you know each other, there’s no need to argue over me.” a small giggle escaped from her heart.

  
Kora placed a hand on her hip, swiping at her braid to look cool before replying. “Nope. Honey, it’s my way or the Mythra-Highway. I have a sched, and it’s _totally_ booked.”  
“Speaking of which,” Mythra placed a curiosity, “what are you doing in Argentum? I can’t imagine this sea salt-ridden place is friendly to models looking for sexy photos.”

  
“Oh. I’m off right now.”  
“And you picked your vacation _here_? And what of your Driver, Sett-o?”

  
“He’s actually the reason I’m out here. I realize I drag him everywhere I go...All my shoots, panels, my touch-ups. Goes everywhere with me, really. He’s in every part of my life, and I don’t know if I’ve been enough of a part in his. Sooo…,” Kora reached into her shirt, pulling out a pair of rose-tinted sunglasses and sliding them over her eyes, “I asked him where he wanted to go this time.”

  
Mythra thought to herself. _Wanting to be in someone's life, huh._ She could look at nobody other than Poppi, who had a mind of doing the same thing. When the two friends tilted their heads at each other, in the same way, at the same time, Mythra couldn’t help a giggle escaping.  
“And what about you two? Oh, and I didn’t know you had a Nopon now as well, how cute.” Kora asked. 

“The fur ball’s got somewhere else to be. He just ended up with us. Poppi and I are both looking for something important.”  
“Gotcha. My dude’s actually a salvager. He’s here to dive with his old buddies and drink himself silly. I told him not to worry about me; you might find him at the S.Port”  
  


“Salvager, huh. You got a reckless one on your hands. Better take care of him.”  
  
Kora tilts her head. “Huh? He’s a bit absentminded, yea, but Mythra, you talk like all Salvagers are the same.” 

“Cuz they pretty much are.” Mythra smiled, looking toward the sky. Her eyes turned beady and wanting. She gave a mildly heavy sigh, letting her eyes call toward the heavens, hoping the silent cry reached who she had hoped it did. 

“Why don’t we drop off Apo and then go and see the Salvager Port, Mythra? We may even meet Sett-o.” Poppi said, walking slowly up to Mythra’s side.

Mythra turned to meet Poppi’s eyes. 

_“I’d like that.”_   
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
